Gotas de lluvia
by Blacklara
Summary: Un músico, un actor, el destino los junto , ellos se enamoraron. ¿Serán correspondidos? One-shoot Levi x Eren


Este fic fue hecho para la convocatoria de fanfiction de la página Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones, que fue lo que me motivó a subir mis fanfics y espero que les guste, acepto las criticas que quieran hacerme porque eso me ayuda a mejorar, gracias por leer!

Lluvia es lo único que escucho,la tormenta es cada vez más intensa,resonando los relámpagos,ignorando el mundo exterior. Toco mi piano sin prestar atención,no puedo aclarar mi mente,en ella solo veo su imagen;la de él,esos ojos verdes cual pasto que irradian determinación,su piel ligeramente morena y el cabello castaño. Sin darme cuenta,lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas. Sin duda,soy un estúpido,el haber pronunciado esas palabras le impidían estar junto a quien ama. Deje de tocar y suspire, las lágrimas no se detuvieron. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia uno de los cajones de mi armario. Saco una pistola, la sujeto con firmeza y apunto a mi sien. Suelto un último suspiro y jalo el gatillo. El sonido de un disparo resonó en la habitación, como un relámpago, que se perdió entre la nostalgia de ese día lluvioso, justo como el día en que todo empezó.

6 meses atrás

Levi, reconocido compositor y pianista, daba un concierto en el Teatro de la ciudad. Respetado por muchos, temido por otros, más que todo por su seria faceta y unos penetrantes ojos grisáceos, que si las miradas mataran,ellos definitivamente lo lograrían. Pese a todo, era un genio tras el piano, no solo por la fluidez en que lo hacía, sino también porque lograba calma y paz en quienes lo escuchaban tocar, hacía que te sintieras libre,como un pajarillo que alza por primera vez en vuelo. Simplemente se dejaba llevar y creaba las más hermosas melodías.

En ese mismo lugar, un estudiante que a la vez era actor, observaba atento y maravillado al hombre de baja estatura detrás del piano,desde uno de los asientos. Fuera, la lluvia caía. Dentro, los espectadores llenaron de aplausos cuando el músico terminó su pieza y con ella, el concierto. Se levantó e hizo una reverencia hacia el público, mientras bajaba el telón.

"Es realmente sorprendente", pensó el joven estudiante con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, al tiempo que miraba su reloj. Notó que se le hacía tarde para llegar a sus clases en el Instituto. Se levantó de su asiento una vez que se había vaciado un poco el lugar y se dirigió a la salida. La lluvia ha parado un poco, lo justo para no mojarse y empezó a caminar lentamente,con las manos dentro de los bolsillos debido al frío. Pasó una motocicleta a su lado, la miró y se dió cuenta de que en ella iba el hombre al cual admiraba. Sintió que el tiempo se congeló en ese momento y fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron; el tiempo siguió corriendo y con velocidad, se perdió de vista la motocicleta negra. El joven se detuvo y posó una mano en el lugar del corazón, estaba acelerado. Una tonta sonrisa se formó en sus labios y siguió caminando, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Ya en el Instituto, no podía concentrarse. En su mente seguía presente la imagen del músico,su mirada. Miraba por la ventana distraídamente,volviendo a la realidad por el grito de su malhumorado profesor.

-¿Me estaba escuchando, señor Jaeger?-

-Eh? Ah s-si- respondió nervioso.

-¿A sí? Entonces supongo que podrá explicar el texto-

El ojiverde tragó grueso, no porque le costará comprender, sino porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban leyendo. Por suerte, Mikasa, su hermana, le pasó el texto y de pie, explicó lo solicitado. Pasaron las clases y era hora de irse a casa, mañana sería sábado y le tocaba ensayar una obra en el Teatro al que anteriormente estuvo escuchando el recital.

-Estas muy distraído,Eren- dijo en su típico tono neutral la chica de rasgos asiáticos que, al igual que él, era actriz.

-¿Enserio? Oh,lo siento,Mikasa- le dedicó una sonrisa en señal de que todo iba bien y siguieron su camino.

Al día siguiente

Eren estaba esperando a sus compañeros en el Teatro. "¿Por qué tardan tanto?" se preguntó impaciente. Su hermana no había podido ir por hacer sus deberes,por lo que estaba solo allí, o al menos eso pensó. El piano utilizado el día anterior seguía ahí, asegurandose de que no había nadie, se acercó a el y se acomodó para tocarlo, no era un experto pero se sabía algunas piezas. Estaba tan esmerado tocando que no notó la presencia de una persona en la entrada.

-No lo haces mal, mocoso-

Paró de una al escuchar su voz. Giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a la persona ahí dentro, para su sorpresa, se encontró con el pianista a quien admiraba. Se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que una persona tan importante como él lo haya escuchado tocar. El hombre empezó a caminar hacia él hasta quedar a pocos metros.

-Di-disculpe- dijo sonrojado el castaño, en ese momento sentía mucha vergüenza.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- ese tono neutral que usaba le recordó mucho a su hermana.

El joven en realidad no sabía que decir, estaba muy nervioso.

-Solo he venido por algo que olvidé aquí, sigue en lo tuyo- pasó a su lado en dirección al interior- por cierto,¿te gustaría quedar de vernos alguna vez?-

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al menor.-S-si, claro, me encantaría- le sonrió amistosamente.

-Cuando quieras, llámame- se acercó y le entregó un papel con un número telefónico anotado en el,con una última mirada siguió su camino.

El chico se quedó mirando en la dirección en que él se fue, de repente recibió un mensaje: "Olvidé decirtelo,Eren, hoy no habrá ensayo". Le llegaron unas pequeñas ganas de golpear algo y grito: -¡No me quieras joder!- a todo pulmón.

Así fue como estos dos hombres se empezaron a ver cada vez que necesitaban de alguien. Su amistad creció al punto en el que ambos se necesitaban, se querían. Eren sabía desde hace mucho que estaba enamorado del músico, pero temía, temía el ser rechazado por quien amaba, haci que se guardó esos sentimientos para sí. Al tiempo, agarrando confianza y con determinación, decidió declararse al azabache. Y así lo hizo, aunque su temor se hizo realidad. Era un día ventoso, estaban en el parque, se hacía ya de noche y el ojiverde, nervioso, tímido, sonrojado, susurro un pequeño "Me gustas,Levi" aunque sabía que el mayor lo escucharía. Puso una cara seria y levantándole la mirada al menor, le miró a los ojos, suspiró antes de decir las palabras más duras, "No podemos,Eren". Al menor se le humedecieron los ojos y solo acató a decir "¿Porqué?".Levi no quería que él fuera mal visto y arruinar su carrera de actor;una relación con un hombre y mayor que él. Se lo explicó de la manera más sutil que encontró,aún así, lo hirió. Eren solo salió corriendo de allí, dejando al mayor con las palabras en la boca.

Tiempo actual

Saco una pistola, la sujeto con firmeza y apunto a mi sien. Suelto un último suspiro y jalo el gatillo. El sonido de un disparo resonó en la habitación, sin embargo, no le dió a él. Alguien intervino y era el chico ojiverde del cual estaba enamorado. Había entrado en el momento justo y al ver loque planeaba hacer, se le avalanzó, aunque la bala le hubiera herido el hombro.

-E-Eren,¿estás bien?- no se acababa de creer que el chico al que rechazó estuviera ahí, ahora mismo.

-S-si, no se preocupe-le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Perdoname, fui un tonto- desvió la mirada-me di cuenta de que te extraño, te necesito ,Eren-

-Yo también lo necesito- dijo al tiempo en que lo abrazaba en completa paz.

-Entonces, Eren, ¿me aceptarías como tu pareja?-

-No hay nada que quiera más- dijo emocionado el menor, seguido de un beso, apasionado y amantes ocultos, queriéndose mutuamente, resguardados por el nostálgico sonido de la lluvia, ese día fueron felices, porque al fin estaban juntos.


End file.
